


救赎第二部27

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部27

第27章   
　　上清天位于九重天上，由三气化生。

　　两人携手踏云而下，看着这渺渺沧海,浩浩星澜,胸中忽然生出一种苍凉空茫之感。就在此时，忽然道心通明，神念与大道相和，灵力又突破了一个境界。　

　　两人心意相通，相视而笑。

　　旭凤叹道：“方才我站在此处，看着此间景色，脑中忽然想到了一句话。”

　　“是什么？”

　　“天地不仁，以万物为刍狗。”旭凤轻轻的道：“天道之下，万事万物皆有规律，生也好，死也好，顺其自然，没有爱憎，没有偏见。”

　　“虽说这才是修道者汲汲以求的最高境界，但我倒宁愿多一些‘仁’。”润玉凝视着旭凤，“若没有了喜怒哀乐，便不知何人是吾所爱，便不知何谓两情相悦。”他握住旭凤的手，“我庆幸自己生在九重天，庆幸能有你相伴。”

　　旭凤温柔一笑，“走吧，既是拜访玄灵斗姆元君，可不能失礼了。”

　　精舍之中，玄灵斗姆元君端坐于莲座上。宝相庄严，无悲无喜。

　　两人恭敬拜倒，得法旨后才敢起身。在蒲团上正襟危坐，不敢稍有懈怠。

　　润玉说明了来意，问道：“请元君告知，那些邪祟出自何处？为何能不惧仙法，生生不息？”

　　元君法目微阖，“上神殒身，不堕幽冥，不入轮回，和证大道，与天地共生。但若心中有怨，那一缕残魂便不被天地所容。”

　　神目忽的一张，瞳中一缕金光直射旭凤灵台。“汝身为魔界之主，可知至阴至寒者，身归何处？”

　　旭凤神色一肃，恭敬答道：“身归忘川。只是忘川只渡凡人魂魄，不渡……”他说到此处猛的住了口。方才玄灵斗姆元君既说那些魂魄为上神一缕残魂，为天地不容，那便不在法则之内。

　　元君微微点头，“看来汝已明晓。”

　　润玉心念一动，问道：“求元君指点，此等邪祟该如何法灭？”

　　元君阖眸，“秽与净，恶与善，相生相克，相反相成。”

　　润玉不解，转眸看向旭凤。却见旭凤已恭敬拜倒，“多谢元君指点，灭此妖物，该用琉璃净火。”他直起背脊，“只是旭凤还有一事不明。那些残魂既从洪荒之时便有，为何时至今日才现身？”

　　元君叹息。

　　润玉心中忽然涌起一股恐惧，哪怕知道不该在尊者面前妄言，也顾不得许多了。但他仿佛被人用无形的丝线缚住，身如木石，施不得法，张不了口。

　　这是大神通，大智慧，他一介十几万年的上神怎能相比。

　　元君声音缥缈，却如影随形，“天帝过忘川，龙血堕幽冥，怨者幸，生者叹。”她目中现出悲悯，“痴儿，痴儿，因果轮回，皆由此生。”

　　旭凤脸色惨白，如遭雷击，惨笑道：“原来如此，一切皆是我之过。”他俯身拜倒，“多谢元君。”

　　元君隐起神目，轻声道：“去吧，去吧！”

　　两人出了精舍，润玉紧紧握住旭凤的手，急道：“命数如此，天道使然，怎能怪你？如果要怪，那便怪我不能及早醒悟。”

　　旭凤属火，但此时他的手掌却一片冰凉，连润玉的体温也不能使它回暖。

　　“旭儿？”润玉见他不说话，更担心了。拉着他远远离开精舍，来到一株仙树下，“元君……”他咬了咬下唇，硬着头皮道：“元君说的话，听听也就算了，不必往心里去。”

　　旭凤脸色一变，赶紧捂住润玉的口。两人胆战心惊的等了一会，见天雷未响，异相未生，才长长松了一口气。

　　“你好大胆，居然敢妄议元君。”旭凤瞪了他一眼，谁知不但没吓到润玉，自己反倒噗嗤一声笑了。

他也懒得继续板脸了，反握住润玉的手，“我知道了，我不会往心里去。即便上古真神有大神通，那些邪祟不过是其一缕残魂而已，你我联手，有何可惧。”

　　“正是这句话。”润玉见他神色如常，那颗悬着的心终于放了下来。“我们走吧！等回了璇玑宫，我有话跟你说。”他正要施展仙法，忽然衣袖被人揪住。“旭儿？”

　　“我也有话跟你说。”

　　润玉静静等待，但旭凤说完了这句话却不再说第二句，只是拉着他闷头直走。

　　润玉无奈摇头，微笑着随他走。反正只要跟旭凤在一起，去哪里都无所谓。

　　直到走到一座精舍前才住了脚。与玄灵斗姆元君那处相比，此间精舍没有那么庄严肃穆，周遭缭绕的元气玄气也没那般浩荡缥缈。

　　旭凤看了那精舍良久，回身对润玉道：“退后一点。”

　　润玉不明所以，默默往后退了两步，静静看着他。

　　旭凤深吸一口气，酝酿了好久才敢把心中的话说出来。但就算如此，他也不敢看润玉，而是偏过头盯着旁边那棵树看，仿佛上面忽然长出了什么奇花异草。

　　“润玉，母神为了揽权，为了地位，做了许多恶事，尤其对龙鱼公主，对洞庭三万生灵更是犯下不可饶恕的杀孽。即便你要她偿还因果，我也无话可说。”

他缓缓看向润玉，“可是你却没有这么做，只是将之囚禁在毗娑牢狱，谢谢你，润玉。”

　　润玉不禁微笑起来。旭凤孤高冷傲，能让他坦言情感，实在是很不容易的一件事。唯一一次还是多年以前两人在凡间互表心意。

　　他冷哼一声，眸光微垂，一副睥睨的模样，但那红透了的耳廓却出卖了他。

　　“虽然时机未到，但我还是想告诉你……”他悄悄用脚尖擦着地面，声音因为紧张而微微颤抖，“我想告诉你……告诉你……”

　　润玉心中甜蜜，走上去揽住了他的腰，在他脸颊轻轻一吻，“我知道，我也爱你。”

　　他一僵，润玉目光太过柔软，让他的心也不由得软了下来。暖暖一笑，“我也是。”说完之后才发现不对，他赶紧推开润玉，“我要说的不是这个，你再退后一点。”

　　润玉无法，只能又退后两步。

　　旭凤重新酝酿了一遍，终于鼓足了勇气，一字一顿的道：“润玉，我要告诉你，龙鱼公主未死。”

　　什么？！

　　润玉脑中嗡的一声，被这句话震得一片空白。

　　旭凤目光闪烁，错开润玉盯着他身后的树木。

　　“我堕魔之后，偶有一次路过忘川，在水中发现了她的一缕残魂。当时她灵力太弱，连形体都不能维持，我只好先用自身灵力温养，再求得玄灵斗姆元君应允，将之带到了上清天。”

　　他伸手一指，“如今她就在那精舍之中，只是……只是我不知她何时才能恢复人形。因而……因而才一直不敢告诉你。“

　　润玉欣喜若狂，“只要母亲还活着，无论多少年我都能等。”

他抬脚就往那精舍走，但许是喜悦来得过于突然，反倒让他患得患失起来。堪堪踏上两级台阶，他就停了下来，回头朝旭凤望去。

　　旭凤身着玄袍，昂然立于原处。见他望来，便笑着点头。“我就在此处。”

　　润玉立刻安心了。他知道无论何时何地，旭凤都会站在他身后。　

　　旭凤目送润玉离开，眸光一黯，朝玄龄斗姆元君的精舍走去。在那梦中邪祟铺天盖地，区区琉璃净火便能将之全灭？方才玄灵斗姆元君显然并未言尽。

　　“汝之来意吾已尽知。”元君两指拈花，周遭暗香浮动。“天道至简，往复始终，皆有定数。吾不过应天时，顺天意，尔等道是功德，实则以人法自然，如此而已。”

　　旭凤还要再问，元君已挥出一道灵光，“去吧，去吧！”　　　

　　


End file.
